bella is a baby!
by twilightcraz4455
Summary: my frist story edward sees something and bella spent the night at his house bella gets turned into a baby is it just for the day or will edward have to wait 17 more years for his mate
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own twilight**_

**BPVO**

**Edward looked in to the trees ''what is it Edward'' he looked at me ''i thought i saw something''he looked back at the trees ''we are going to my house tell Charle Alice called and wants a sleep over and ill be waiting out front''**

_preveiw of first chapter tell me what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

_like i said i dont own twilight_

**BPVO**

**Edward looked into the trees ''What is it Edward'' he looked at me ''I thought i saw something'' he looked back at the trees ''we are going to my house tell Charlie Alice called and wants to have a sleep over and ill be waiting out front ''I nodded '' ok Edward love you and see you in a min.'' I started packing and dragged my bag down stairs i pack close Alice got me I started to like going shopping and couldn't wait for our sleep over ''CHARLIE IM SLEEPING OVER AT ALICES HOUSE TONIGHT AND MAYBE TOMORROW'' I yelled Charlie walked in ''Edwards not going to be there is he''? I stood there shocked ''NO'' I said/yelled ''ok you can go'' I ran outside in my new outfit and heals I got over the clumsy part of me too I jumped into the car and fell asleep when I woke up I was in my I left here last time I was here I went downstairs and saw a vampire I never saw before his eyes were golden and I thought nothing was wrong so I went and sat next to him ''I can give you what you want if you let me'' he said I thought about it ''ok'' I said he smiled at he and he looked evil ''ok then I'll be back in 17 years princess'' I smiled at him and all went Black the last thing I heard was Edward say ''BELLA NO'' but I knew he was to late the last thing i thought was **_**BYE EDWARD I LOVE YOU **_**and I heard a gasp**

_Sorry it was so short ill try to make the chapters longer as time goes by so tell me what you think is happening to Bella and if next chapter should be what Bella hears or what Edward is doing while this is happening to her or Esme or Alice one of those 4 ok and remember ily guys! Review!_


	3. poll sorry

i put up a poll please go on and pick who for ''bella is a baby!''


	4. AN

AN

this is not a up date if i dont get 5 more reviews i will stop this story!


	5. baby bella

ok sorry for demanding reveiws i was upset about i only had 5 reveiws but you want more so here i go

minds edward reads _italics_

**BPVO**

I was so tired when i came back from my blackout i tryed to call edward to ask him to cook me some eggs and all that came out was a babys cry edward came runing in "Bella its ok"

esme came in with a bottle and i stared at it hungerly and grabed at itand edward laughed "mom do you think i should teach her how to talk now"?i understood i was a baby again then everything was gone all of my memorys were gone "gaga goo"i said the giggled

**EDPVO**

i heard a babys cry and ran to bella and i was suprized to find she was a baby i was happy she got to relive her childhood but what if she didnt love me like she used to what if she saw me as more of a brother and not like she used to?i remebered where i was running to i went up and pick bella up "Bella its ok" i said i then asked esme to bring a baby bottle up(we were planing on adopting a baby when me and bella got engaged or at least i was planing to do it)with fomula in it she brought it up and handed it to me and i looked at bella and smiled she realy was hungery "mom should i teach er how to talk"? i asked _no _she told me "gaga goo"bella said as if to prove my point oh wait until rose sees bella she will act like her mother i bet.

**RPVO**

as me,emmett,alice,and jasper came home from shopping i heard a baby go "gaga goo"and laugh i ran as fast as edward to the house and sure enough there was a baby.

**cliffy haha i hope this is longer than the other chapters the poll is still up reveiw and tell me who you want to begin the chapter next time in a reveiw k and check out my other stories ok reveiw!oh and remember im only 11**


	6. bella's new name

sorry i took so long to update!

rpov

i looked around expecting bella to come out of the bathroom because i didnt see her anywhere that was when i smelled bella she was the _baby _thats not posible unless **ROBERT! **how could he do that to my baby sister well maybe we can change her name''edward can we change her name she dosent like isabella''at the name isabella she screamed edward flew out of the room and bella was flying through the air she landed right next to me sitting down laughing i understood she was a half breed now her power is extraordanarry i wonder hmmm... well i have to finda new name for bella

gemma

hannah

savannah

aubrey

princess

emily

winter

spring

summer

those are the names i think bella would like she can pick her name it is hers right?

''bella come here you see this toy''i asked her ''yeyeyeye''she said ''good girl i want you to do what you did with eddie if you dont like the name ok good'' she smiled ''ok how about gemma?'' the toy flew then came back ''hannah''?same thing ''savannah?''there it goes ''emily?''it stayed ''ma mama dghh''she said ''good girl emily''she reached for me ''mamamama''i glemmed with happiness i picked her up and she went to sleep

epov

when i got thrown out by _my bella/emily_ i was heart broken her new name is emily but i love bella she will all ways be my bella


	7. Chapter 7

sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm going to skip to when she is four she has a feeling for Edward but like the four year old she is she doesn't know what yet

I don't own twilight

**Bella/Emily's pvo**

I learned everything about my life but Edward had nothing to do about it but what is this feeling I have for him oh well I have two names Emily that's the one mama gave me and Isabella or Bella I like Bella more but oh well Grandpa found out I'm half vampire half human but unlike most half vampire kids I grow like a normal kid "Bella what do you want at the store"?mama asked "candy "I said continuing to play with daddy on the X-Box "Bella when I come back we are going hunting before dinner ok"? "Ok" I said not wanting to go hunt" mama"i said "yes Emily" "can I get hot food to"? I asked "ok Bella bye"

She left without a word "daddy why don't you go to school like Alice jasper and Edward"? I asked "because someone has to stay home and play with a beautiful little girl like my little Bella"! He said


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't been updating ill try to update more. Well I don't own any charaters and LETS GET ON WITH CHAPTER 8 :D**

**Bella's 10 right now**

**Bella Pov**

I was dancing around my room waiting for mama to come home when I heard a loud bang "DADDY" I yelled and ran out to the living room. When I got there I saw my dad on the floor eyes black, attacking a man with black hair, golden eyes, and an evil smile "will you knock it off you big brute? I just came to check up on the princess." I screamed seeing this guy was bringing back memories _**''I can give you what you want if you let me'' he said I thought about it ''ok'' I said he smiled at he and he looked evil ''ok then I'll be back in 17 years princess'' I smiled at him and all went Black the last thing I heard was Edward say ''BELLA NO'' I**_ was close to blacking out just with that small memory. I ran back to my room and hid calling my mom. "_honey im at school what do you need?" _**"ROBERT YOU WILL ****NOT**** SEE MY DAUGHTER!"** I heard daddy yell "_Oh my god crawl into the hidden crawlspace in your closet ill be home with Edward in a minute" "_ok mommy" I whispered while crawling into the crawlspace. I started to practice my newly found power while waiting and tried changing my nail color. Al of a sudden I heard another crash, then the front door burst open. "I JUST WANT TO CHECK THE PRINCESS" I heard the Robert guy yell and then glass shattering. "bella its ok open the door" I heard Edward say. I opened the door slowly like it could be the guy that was attacking my dad. As soon as I saw Edward I started to cry. "I didn't mean to make you worry Edward im sorry" "I may have been worried about you but you didn't make me Bella I made myself" I started crying even more until my mom came upstairs "Bella baby are you ok?" my mom asked worry in her eyes. I shook my head yes and walked downstairs to get a small snack. What I saw stopped me in my tracks. There was broken glass all over the floor, the tv was shattered, the antique vase esme just bought was broken, and Edwards piano was in pecies. I looked over at my dad and in a serious voice said "Esmes gonna kill you dad" making Edward chuckle and my mom giggle. "look! You managed to NOT break the x-box" I said in my stern esme voice.

**Im sorry I didn't update my sister spilled water on my old laptop and I cant get a new one until I save enough for it. Im using my school laptop for this. Im sorry if this is to short and if you have any suggustions feel free to review or PM me. Until next chapter. :D**

**Twilight**


End file.
